The Ring
by Torchwoodian
Summary: Kurt was expecting something from the Elizabeth Taylor collection for Christmas from Blaine. But instead Blaine got him something a little different. ONESHOT.


**Author note: **This is my first Glee fanfic, so sorry if it's not the best. I whipped it out in about 3 hours after the Christmas episode and the lack of the Ring scene. Just a simple story behind the reasonings to Blaine giving Kurt a gum wrapper ring instead of a fancy bought one. I put it on tumblr, thus why it's only just making it's way to now...

Reviews and comments would be helpful :)

The Ring:

Blaine Anderson never thought he had any financial problems. Never thought he would until he left high school. His dad had a secure job and his mum did odd jobs at the local Salvation Army that bought in any spare cash if they needed it. Blaine thought he was secure at home, he did chores now and then if he wanted anything overly expensive, but other than that his parents tended to pay for all the things he needed; whether it be new clothes, presents for Kurt or the latest Katy Perry CD. If he wanted it, he got it.

That was until December 3rd.

Blaine had come home from school a little later than usual. He'd stayed behind with Kurt in the library to find some sheet music so they could sing a duet in glee club the following week. Afterwards Blaine had insisted he had to go home, but Kurt was driving as usual and insisted they should get some coffee. Blaine couldn't do much to stop him. Kurt always was quite the stubborn one, and was paying so he had given in. He'd ordered his usual medium drip with a hint of cinnamon and sat there while Kurt explained his extravagant plan to overcome Rachel Berry for the lead at Regionals next semester. That night when he'd walked through the door and dumped his satchel a little too roughly on the oak floor of the entrance way his father, William, approached him. William wasn't the kindest of men. People tended to be intimidated by his stature alone. He stood at 6'2", arms almost permanently crossed over his slightly faded navy blue work shirt, ruffled after a long day at work (how Blaine never inherited his father's height is a mystery that still plagues his family.) His hair was beginning to grey at the sides and, although not thinning as yet, it never quite sat the same way as it did in the old photos Blaine's mother, Judy, had hanging around the house. Each photo showing another time frame from when Judy and William were younger. Most of them were taken before Blaine was born, but there were a few baby photos of Blaine around too. Mostly the embarrassing ones of him naked in the bath, or wearing his mother's heels when he was 2 and was playing dress ups with Tayla, their then next door neighbour.

William towered over his son.

"And where have you been? It's 7:15. Dinner was at 6. You weren't there. You know we always have dinner as a family."

"Oh, ah, sorry dad. I was at the library with Kurt, we were trying to find sheet music for _Let It Snow_."  
>Blaine holds up a yellowed book, the cover ripped and starting to fall off, indicating the truth to his story.<p>

"It's always Kurt isn't it. You know you have a family too Blaine. Maybe you should stop seeing this boy."

Blaine looks up into his father's hazel eyes. Identical to his own.

"It's not that simple dad. We've had this discussion before. I love Kurt and I won't stop seeing him. I'll just try to be home on time tomorrow night. Promise."

Blaine turned to go up the carpeted stairs adjacent to him, but his father caught his arm. A fire seemed to spark in his eyes, changing the colour to a more orange tint.

"No Blaine. You will make it that simple. Trying is not good enough!"

His voice rose on the last two words.

"You will leave that boy, and you will find a nice girl this time. Someone your mother and I can be proud of."

His final sentence hung in the air. Blaine yanked his arm free and started up the staircase. Five steps up, he'd suddenly stopped. Blaine had felt his father's glare burning a hole in his back.

A deep breath.

In.

Out.

Blaine turned around.

"Well you know what, dad. I don't care what you think about Kurt. I _love_ him. I love him with my every being. I _love_ him more than I love you. Because you, yeah you are homophobic!"

Blaine started down the stairs. He didn't normally aggravate his father like that, but tonight he was a bit short wired to begin with.

"Dad," Blaine sighs, "I don't care if you hate the fact that I'm gay. I'm not going to change so you can have your own happy nuclear little family." Blaine could see the anger growing in his father's face. One more toe out of line and his father would explode. Not that this was an unusual happening for Blaine.

"You know what dad. If you don't like who I am, because I happen to be gay, well then I guess I'm not your son anymore."

That was it. William Anderson did not like his son's tone at all.

"Fine then. You're not my son any more, you can leave this house. Leave right now. Don't collect any of your stuff. Just get out!"

Blaine started for the door, but was stopped by his mother rushing in from doing the dishes, soap suds still dissolving on her arm.

"Now, now William! You can't kick Blaine out! He's my son too and I won't see him leave this house until he's 18! " Judy walked up to her husband, hands on hips and looked up to his eyes. Her short stature, inherited from her Asian ancestors, bought her to in line with her husband's chest. She went to reach for his hand, but William didn't take his eyes off Blaine and stepped back from Judy, escaping her grasp.

"Okay dear. But he better not ever expect me to ever think of him as my son _ever_ again. Blaine is dead to me. I have no son. Just a squatter, someone my wife saved from the street and let stay in my home. " He turned his direction to face Blaine fully. "Don't ever expect another penny from my wallet, you are not my son. No. My son fixes cars with me every summer, and brings home pretty girls from school. You however, well you're, you're _nothing_. You're just another 16 year old boy named Blaine. You are not, and never will be an Anderson. Anderson men have pride in who we are and our family heritage. No."

William abruptly turned on his heel and brisked down the hall to the kitchen, Judy in tow.

A singular tear raced its way down Blaine's cheek, meeting the parting in his lips before being licked away.

After the fight, Blaine had instinctively pulled out his cell phone and dialled Kurt's number. It was only after the second ring that he realised he didn't know what he was going to say.

"Hey Blaine!" Kurt cheered.

Blaine cleared his throat, but his voice still broke when he tried to speak. Eventually he managed to get out a simple sentence.

"Kurt, can you pick me up? I need to talk to you so bad."

"Well, can't we do that over the phone? We can do our skin regimen at the same time!"

"No. I need _you_, I love you and I need to talk to you in person. Please?"

Blaine heard a click on the other line.

Kurt had hung up.

Exactly 27 minutes later a rock struck Blaine's window. Kurt had been worried and had sped over to Blaine's immediately.

Blaine wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and rushed down stairs. He'd grabbed a few bits from his set of drawers and threw them in the satchel that still sat by the door. The oak door creaked a little as it opened, but not enough to alert his parents of his going out.

It wasn't until they were 5 minutes from the Hudmel's place that Kurt finally asked what was wrong. They had stopped at a red light and Kurt had quickly glanced to the passenger seat to notice Blaine slumped over, head resting in his hand and facing the window. Kurt could tell that Blaine's eyes were closed.

"Do I dare ask?" Kurt had asked, but received no answer. Only Blaine squeezed his eyes shut a little tighter. Holding back his tears. Kurt was used to hearing stories of his dad telling Blaine that he wasn't good enough, and that being gay was wrong.

Blaine flopped on Kurt's bed and rolled over.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"What for Blaine?"

"Calling you. Getting you to pick me up. I should've stayed and fought my own war. Now I've bought you into it."

"Don't be silly. Was it something your dad said?"

"I guess you could say that. Hey Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Blaine. Now, are we going to watch a movie or mope for the rest of the evening?"

Another hour later Kurt and Blaine had simply sat side by side on the sofa, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban playing quietly as to not annoy the rest of the household, who were all sleeping.

Blaine had often wondered how Harry got so much love. How did he go into this world of unknown and just be loved without doing much at all. Blaine hadn't believed he'd be loved like that before. But then sitting next to Kurt he realised it. He was loved. He had Kurt and he had the New Directions, and of course the Warblers were still always there when he needed them. Blaine had nestled his head into the perfectly shaped crease in Kurt's shoulder and he'd reached for Kurt's hand, which was sitting on Blaine's tartan covered knee. Kurt had turned and kissed the top of Blaine's head before declaring that they should probably get some sleep if they want to be up in time for school.

Now, ten days later Blaine was expected to give Kurt his Christmas present. Knowing that Kurt had wanted something from the Elizabeth Taylor collection, Blaine had compromised. Walking down the busy halls of McKinley High, Blaine called for Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt, I wanted to give you your Christmas present now, if that's okay?"

Blaine looked up eagerly.

"Of course it is!"

Kurt sounded a bit too excited, Blaine could feel he'd be disappointed, but he didn't want to not give Kurt his present. Blaine reached into his satchel and pulled out a small box. Kurt reached out for it, but Blaine withdrew it quick enough for Kurt to catch only air.

"Just a minute. I have to explain something. Now I know you wanted something from the illustrious Elisabeth Taylor collection, but Kurt, money was a bit tight this year. So I made a, a compromise. And, well, I hope you love it." 

This time Blaine allowed Kurt to take the box. It seemed like an age before Kurt spoke again.

"B-b-b-Blaine. I _love_ it. I love _you_." Kurt managed to choke out, before pulling Blaine into an embrace.

Kurt carefully pulled the hand crafted gum-wrapper ring and carefully slid it on his finger.

"Now let me take you to your present, Blaine Warbler."

Blaine smiled and let his boyfriend lead him down the hall to the boys locker room.


End file.
